Princess Peach
Princess Peach Toadstool, eli prinsessa Peach on yksi Super Mario -Sarjan päähenkilöistä. Peach hallitsee Mushroom Kingdomia. Mario joutuu usein pelastamaan Peachin hädästä, yleensä Bowserin kynsistä. Peach on Marion ystävä/miellitty. Peach on rauhallinen Sienivaltakunnan prinsessa, mutta on ollut mukana pelattavana useassa pelissä. Hänellä on ollut myös oma peli. Peachin ensiesiintyminen oli vuonna 1985 pelissä nimeltä Super Mario Bros. Peachin paras ystävä on Sarasamaan hallitisija prinsessa Daisy. Historia Super Mario -sarja Super Mario Bros. Super Mario Bros.:ssa prinsessa Peach esiintyi ensimmäistä kertaa. Siinä pelissä Bowser kaappasi hänet, joten Marion täytyi pelastaa Peach. Hänet saa pelastettua viimeisen paikan viimeisestä kentästä (8-4), ja kun sen pelastanut, hän sanoo "Thank You Mario! Your quest is over. We present you a new quest. Push button B to select world.". Super Mario Bros. 2 Prinsessa esiintyi pelissä Super Mario Bros. 2 pelattavana hahmona. Hän on hahmovalikoimassa neljäs. Peachillä on kaikkein parhain hyppy: hän voi hypättyään leijua ilmasa jonkin aikaa ennen kuin hän laskeutuu. Tämä Peachin leijuva hyppy esiintyy mm. Super Smash Bros. Brawlissa. On myös väitetty että Peach olisi pelin nopein hahmo mutta se on hyvin epävarmaa. Peach on Super Mario Bros. 2:en lopussa mukana kun Mario ja tiimi ovat päihittäneet pelin päävihollisen, King Wartin. Super Mario Bros. 3 Pelissä Super Mario Bros. 3 Peach esiintyi myös. Bowser pelissä uudelleen kaappasi Peachin ja valloitti Mushroom Kingdomin, apunaan Koopalingit. Super Mario World Super Mario Worldissä esiintyy myös Peach. Pelissä hän, Mario, ja Luigi matkustivat Dinosaur Landiin lomalle. Mutta se loma meni pieleen, kun Bowser kaappasi Peachin. Super Mario Worldissä prinsessa on Valley of Bowserissa, loppukentässä. Viimeisessä taistelussa Bowseria vastaan Peach auttaa Mariota pudottamalla hänelle hyödyllisiä tavaroita, kuten Cape Featherin. Kun Mario on pelastanut prinsessa Peachin, hän pussaa Mariota. Pelin lopputeksteissä nähdään, kun Peach, Mario, Luigi, muutama Yoshi, ja Yoshin munia liikkuu eteenpäin pois, luultavasti jatkamaan lomaansa. Super Mario Sunshine Prinsessa Peach esiintyy myös 3D-tasohyppelypelissä Super Mario Sunshine. Pelissä hän matkustaa lomalle, ihan niin kuin Super Mario Worldissäkin. Sunshinessa hän matkustaa Marion, Toadsworthin ja muutamien Toadien kanssa Toad Expressillä. Perillä loma menee taas pieleen. Sunshinessa hyvin alussa Shadow Mario yrittää kidnapata Peachin, mutta Mario onnistuu pelastamaan hänet. Kuitenkin Shadow Mario jatkaa yrityksiään kidnapata Peach, ja lopulta onnistuu. Kun pelaaja menee Pinna Parkkiin, ja tuhoaa Mecha-Bowserin, Shadow Mario paljastuu Bowser Jr.:äksi. Hän kertoo Mariolle Bowserin kertoneen, että Peach on hänen äitinsä. Peach järkyttyy siitä. Sen jälkeen hän ja Bowser Jr. lentävät Mecha-Bowserin päällä Corona Mountainille. Pelin lopussa, kun ollaan Corona Mountainilla, Bowser Jr. pyytää Peachiä tulemaan kylpyyn, mutta Peach kieltäytyy. Hän istuu suuren kumiankan päällä. Sitten Mario ilmestyy, ja alkaa taistelu vihaista Bowseria ja Bowser Jr.:iä vastaan. Sen jälkeen Peach leijailee sateenvarjolla alas. Myöhemmin Hän katselee Marion kanssa auringon laskua. Pelin lopussa Bowser paljastaa Bowser Jr.:ille ettei Peach ole tämän äiti. New Super Mario Bros. Wii Peach esiintyy myös pelissä New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Alussa juhlitaan hänen syntymäpäiväänsä, mutta ne menevät pilalle, kun Koopalingit ja Bowser Jr. hyökkäävät, ja kaappaavat Peachin heittämällä kakun hänen päälleen. Sitten he vievät hänet nopeasti airshippiin ja lähtevät pois linnasta. Sitten Mario, Luigi, Blue Toad ja Super Koopa Toad]] lähtevät perään. Pelin lopussa, kun Peach on vapautettu ja Bowser tuhottu Peach lähtee Marion, Luigin ja Toadien kanssa kuumailmapalloilla takaisin hänen linnaansa. Kun pelin on läpäissyt ensimmäistä kertaa, Peach sanoo, että Mario on saanut auki World 9:än. Jos toisen kerran, hän pyytää Marioa kertomaan uudelleen hänen seikkailunsa. Paper Mario Peach esiintyy jälleen tärkeänä hahmona pelissä Paper Mario. Kuningas Bowser on varastanut Star Rodin, minkä jälleen hän kidnappaa Peachin, tällä kertaa käyttäen omaa lentävää linnaansa kuljettaakseen Peachin linnan pois. Marion yrittäessä vapauttaa Star Spiritejä, Peach on vankina omassa huoneessa linnassa. Star Kid nimeltä Twink tuli auttamaan häntä, ja yhdessä he löysivät salakäytävä ulos huoneesta. Peach sabotoi Bowserin suunnitelmia toimittamalla Mario suhteellisen jatkuvana virtana tietoja Bowserin suunnitelmista, käyttäen Twink koska hänen sanansaattajanaan. Pelin loppupuolella Bowser tajuaa että Mario on tulossa päihittämään hänet jälleen kerran, Bowser sitoo Peachin linnansa korkeimpaan torniin ja taistelee Mariota vastaan. Marion Star Beam ei kuitenkaan riitä Bowserin Star Rodia vastaan. Peach kuitenkin toivoo Star Spiriteiltä lisävoimia Star Beamiin joka muuttuu vahvemmaksi Peach Beamiksi. Mario voittaa Bowserin tämän avulla. Suhteet Mario Mario on Peachin poikaystävä, joka useimmiten pelastaa Peachin Bowserin kaltaisilta vihollisilta. Pelien loppupuolella on yleensä tapana että Peach suutelee Mariota kiitokseksi. Bowser Bowser on Peachin vihollinen. Vaikka Peach inhoaakin Bowseria, on Peach myös tuntenut sääliä Bowseria kohtaan kuten Super Mario RPG pelissä, jossa Bowser oli menettänt linnansa. Pelissä Super Paper Mario Peach oli vähällä päätyä pakotetusti naimisiin Bowserin kanssa. Luigi Luigi on Peachin hyvä ystävä, joka on Marion mukana usein pelastanut Peachin. Toad Toad ja muut sienivaltakuntalaiset ovat Peachin alamaisia. Yoshi Yoshi on Peachin hyvä ystävä. Daisy Daisy on Peachin paras ystävä. He ovat toimineet useassa urhelupelissä pareina, esim. Mario Kart: Double Dashissä. Voimat Peach on esiintynt useassa Mario pelissä ja hänellä on ollut erilaisia voimia eri peleissä: *Aseet: Peach on turvautunut lukuisissa peleissä erilaisiin aseisiin kuten paistin pannuun tai erilaisiin päivänvarjohin joitten avulla hän voi liitää ilmassa *Juurekset: Peach pystty vetämään juureksia mistä vain ja käyttää näitä aseinaan, kuten vaikkapa Super Smash Bros. -Pelisarjassa *Peach Bomber: Peachin lähitaistelu hyökkäys joka tuottaa sydämmiä osuessaan vastustajaan hurjalla voimalla. Ensikertaa liike esiintyi Super Smash Bros. Melee pelissä. Voimakkuus Peach pystyy rikkomaan tiiliä ongelmitta Super Princess Peach pelissä. Nopeus ja Ketteryys Peach on osoittautunut hvin atleettiseksi ja nopeaksi Taika Pelissä Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Peach pystyi ensikertaa käyttämään "Heart taikaa", jonka avulla hän pystyy parantamaan muita hahmoja (myös itseään.) Peach pystyi myös "herättämään" hävinneen hahmon henkiin. Omassa pelissään (Super Princess Peachissä) Peach osasi käyttää neljää tunteisiin perustuvaa voimaa iloa, surua, vihaa ja rauhaa. Ilo antoi Peachille kyvyn lentää ja pyöriä kuin hurrikaani. Suru tekee hänestä nopeamman. Viha tekee Peachistä hetkeksi aikaa tuhoutumattoman (mutta hitaan.) Rauha taas parantaa Peachin. Pelissä Peachin ase on päivänvarjo. Oma peli Princess Peachilla on myös oma tasohyppelypeli: Super Princess Peach se on Nintendo DSsälle. Tässä pelissä Bowser on vanginnut Marion ja Luigin etteivät nämä sotkisä hänen suunnitelmiaan. Peach lähtee pelastusretkelle. Pukeutuminen Princess Peach on kuin muutkin prinsessat, hän rakastaa tyylikkyyttä. Peachillä on vaaleanpunainen mekko, ja vaaleankeltaiset hiukset. Päässänsä hänellä on kruunu. Peach käyttää myös sinisiä korvakoruja sekä punaisia korkokenkiä. Hänellä on valkoiset hansikkaat. Monessa urheilu pelissä hän saattaa käyttää erilaista asua ja laittaa hiuksensa poninhännälle. Peachin ensi esiintymisessä hänen väriskeemansa oli erilainen kuten piirretyssäkin. Triviaa *Vaikka Peach on tullut kidnapatuksi monen monituista kertaa, on hänkin seikkaillut Marion ja muiden mukana monessa pelissä, kuten Super Mario Bros. 2, Super Paper Mario ja Super Mario 3D World peleissä. en:Princess Peach de:Prinzessin Peach ja:ピーチ fr:Princesse Peach es:Princesa Peach it:Principessa Peach no:Prinsesse Peach pl:Księżniczka Peach ru:Принцесса Пич zh:公主桃 nl:Princess Peach pt-br:Princesa Peach Luokka:Super Smash Bros.-pelisarjan pelattavat hahmot Luokka:Sankarit Luokka:Pelattavat hahmot Luokka:Mario Kart-pelisarjan pelattavat hahmot Luokka:Mario Baseball -pelisarjan pelattavat hahmot Luokka:Kuninkaalliset Luokka:Ihmiset Luokka:Super Mario Galaxy Luokka:Naispuoliset hahmot Luokka:New Super Mario Bros. Luokka:Super Mario Sunshine Luokka:Super Princess Peach Luokka:New Super Mario Bros. Wii Luokka:Prinsessat Luokka:New Super Mario Bros. 2 Luokka:New Super Mario Bros. U Luokka:The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 Luokka:Super Mario World (TV - sarja) Luokka:The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! Luokka:Mario Kart 8 Luokka:Super Mario Kart Luokka:Mario Kart 64 Luokka:Mario Kart: Super Circuit Luokka:Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Luokka:Mario Kart DS Luokka:Mario Kart Wii Luokka:Mario Kart 7 Luokka:Super Mario 3D World